Shinoa Hitsugoyu
Shinoa Aya Hitsugoyu '''is the third member of team BLAC and partner to Bishop Argent. Shinoa's weapon of choice is a sword and sledgehammer combination, '''Lilliths Dreams.' ' Appearance Shinoa has eyes as blue as the sky on a cloudless day and long and pink, like cherry blossoms after they've bloomed, hair. She is fairly tall and has a pale complexion. Her body is slim and her apparel varies. Shinoa's symbol is a pink spiderlily. Personality Shinoa is overprotective, hot headed, stubborn, yet overall friendly. Otherwise know as a tsundere. She truly cares for her teammates and the way she shows it tends to vary. When something truly bothers her then she will resort to violence but that's mainly with her team leader, Bishop. ''' Abilities and Powers Semblance ''WE ALL FALL DOWN!'' Shinoa can increase her own strength and once contracted with a solid surface, she can send shock waves that shatter, knock down, or crack anything within a small radius. Weapon ''Lilliths Dreams''' Shinoa's weapon is a sword/sledgehammer combo. She can switch between the sword and sledgehammer forms. When used with her semblance, the hammer, can create a somewhat bigger shock wave. Strengths * Physical strength * Aura usage * Level headed Weaknesses * Friendship - She'll drop everything for them, or protect them at any cost. ''This can be weakness * Crowded areas - Especially with large buildings * Extreme cold Background Shinoa was born to Hazel Hallowson and Dean Hitsugoyu. Her mother disappeared to join the White Fang but Shinoa doesn't know until later. She grew up in downtown Vale. Her father dies from a Grimm attack and that was because Shinoa liked to explore off on her own and came nearly face to face with one.So, she lived with her aunt until joining Beacon. During her time as a kid she met her best friend named Trevor. However, Trevor eventually betrays her and claims he was never her friend. She later joined Beacon at 17 where she met Bishop, Jade, and Craig and was later assigned a team with them. Relationships Bishop Argent Bishop and Shinoa first met while the two just so happen to be strolling through Vale.They bumped into one another and chatted, later becoming friends. They frequently dueled against each other before being placed on team BLAC. The two have been close ever since. Once entering their second year, Shinoa developed feelings for him and tried countless times to tell him but Bishop remained oblivious to her affections. Recently it Was hinted that Bishop does deeply care about her but whether or not theses feelings are romantic is still unknown. Jade Vuong Jade and Shinoa are really close friends with Jade serving as a motherly figure who is always caring for Shinoa and Shinoa will do the same for Jade. Both look after each other and their teammates. Craig Marigold With some time being on a team together, they have been able to get on. They've become great friends and help each other out when needed. Trivia * Shinoa's middle name "Aya" means pink. * Shinoa has a fear of spiders, extreme cold, and losing her loved ones. Category:Second Years Category:Team BLAC